The cockpits of most military and civilian aircraft are generally small, cramped spaces in which real estate is at a premium. Since World War II, the cockpits of military and civilian aircraft have become increasingly crowded with different types of avionics systems, including, but not limited to, communications, navigation, flight control, radar, collision avoidance, transponder, weather, and weapons systems. To make matters worse, each avionics system generally has its own control/display head and many aircraft may have more than one of each different type of avionics system for redundancy or because each type has different capabilities and/or certain advantages over others. For example, in many military aircraft, the cockpits include multiple communications systems in the form of radios such as the ARC-210, ARC-231, PRC-117G, and/or SSDL (Small Secure Data Link) radios. Similarly, the cockpits may include multiple navigation systems in the form of TACAN (Tactical Air Navigation) systems, GPS (Global Positioning System) systems, and/or EGI (Embedded Global Positioning/Inertial Navigation) systems. Also, the cockpits may include one or more transponder systems in the form of the APX-118 and/or APX-119 transponders.
In addition to each avionics system consuming a certain amount of valuable cockpit space, the control/display head of each avionics system typically has control knobs, buttons, displays, lights, electronic circuit boards, and enclosures that differ in number, type, shape, design and operation from system-to-system and manufacturer-to-manufacturer. To ensure proper operation of the avionics systems, such systems must be properly maintained, thereby requiring technicians to be properly trained with respect to maintaining and operating many different avionics systems and requiring a large number of different control knobs, buttons, displays, lights, electronic circuit boards, enclosures, associated hardware, and other replacement parts to be stocked and available for use in repairs. Additionally, to minimize mistakes and errors in using the various avionics systems (which are inherently a problem and/or concern when so many different avionics systems are present and used), pilots must be properly trained in the correct use and/or operation of each different avionics system (and their different control knobs, buttons, displays, lights, user interfaces, and methods of operation) in both normal and backup modes of operation. Thus, technicians and pilots must spend a substantial amount of time in initial and refresher training at great cost to their employers.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a system, apparatuses, and methods that enables pilots to use and operate many different avionics systems easily and absent mistake with minimal training, while reducing (i) the amount of cockpit space used for avionics systems, (ii) the number of different replacement parts that must be stocked and available for repairs, and (iii) the number of hours of training required for technicians, and, that resolves these and other difficulties, shortcomings, and problems with current devices and methods.